


Burn Baby Burn (Disco Inferno)

by zvez92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Gay Castiel, M/M, Season 15, Supernatural - Freeform, no beta we die like men, s15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvez92/pseuds/zvez92
Summary: Dean and Sam are at the library on the look out for a new case. Castiel is looking for a record store at the mall. The Impala™ is missing. God is burning shit because why not, he’s God.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Lebanon, Kansas - Library

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> This is my first fanfic written for the supernatural fandom. I’m not completely sure if this is the sort of thing you guys enjoy? (I’m seeing mostly slash fiction on here)
> 
> I wrote this as if it was a regular filler episode in season 15, except I added some Destiel stuff in as well.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy and if you could leave kudos/comments that would be fantastic!!
> 
> A disclaimer as well, I do not own the rights to any one these characters, I just came up with my own scenario then put them in it! Please enjoy. :)
> 
> edit: DESTIEL IS CANON??? what?? also I will be updating soon I promise. My excuse? The months leading up to July 23rd 2020 happened and an old obsession of mine had a massive resurgence and it’s all I can think about now. Will be update though. Maybe. (Also if you don’t know what July 23rd means that’s okay just look at the very first song featured in this fic and that’ll basically tell you everything you need to know.)

“Lately I’ve found myself thinking, been dreaming about you a lot  
And up in my head I’m your boyfriend, but that’s one thing you’ve already got  
He drives to school in the morning, while I walk alone in rain  
He’d kill me with any warning, if he took a look in my brain  
Would he say he’s in-

A librarian, identified by her name tag as “Laura”, is hardcore jamming while pushing her library cart. She bobs her head side to side, shaking her headphone to the beat and lip-synching the lyrics intensely. She makes almost makes it to the chorus. Almost spelling L-O-V-E with her fingers, going past 3 aisles of books, until she is pulled into one of them. Stumbling to catch her balance, she turns to identify the person who grabbed her.

“Hey, I was-”, she pulls off her headphones.  
“Do you think they’ll like me?”, this comes from a black haired, goth boy. Laura and the boy make eye contact.  
“Nice smoke eye,” Laura thinks to herself.  
“Who are you?”, Laura squints at the boy.

“I Would” by One Direction is still blaring out of Laura’s headphones. She reaches in her pocket and pauses her music while maintaining eye contact with the boy.

The boy glances nervously around the library. He spots a book on the library display shelf.   
“I’m.. Huckleberry.”  
“Sure,” Laura raises an eyebrow skeptically, “Who’s “them” and why should I care anyway?”  
Huckleberry points to Sam & Dean Winchester sitting all the way across the library.  
Laura squints over at the boys.  
“Hmm.”

…………………………………………………………………………

Sam is on a computer and Dean is sitting at a table nearby “reading”. They have their back to each other and Sam is typing as Dean flips the page of his book every 3 seconds.

Sam types as the keys on his keyboard clack obnoxiously.  
“Can you stop that?”  
“Stop what?” Sam replies, only partly paying attention.  
“That,” Dean gestures to his keyboard and mimes typing, the book still in his hand.  
Sam ignores him and continues typing.

Dean puts his book down louder than intended and receives a shush from the librarian at the front desk. He leans over Sam and takes the mouse from him.  
“Can you at least turn it down?” He searches for the “turn down the keyboard clicking sound” on the computer screen.  
Sam snatches the mouse back from him.  
“No, and even if I could I wouldn’t,” he resumes typing with a coy look on his face, “ it’s satisfying.”

Dean gets a defeated look on his face, then picks up his book again.  
He reads for about 5 seconds before turning to Sam again.  
“Why are we here anyway? I thought the bunker had all the information we needed.”  
“It does.”  
Dean opens his mouth to start an argument.  
“- but coming here makes the information easier to sort through.”

He turns around in his wheely chair to face Dean.  
“This library has second edition copies of a dozen or so books we have at the bunker. Obviously, they contain much less information, but...” He shows his screen to Dean,  
“If I put both of the texts through this word processor website then I can find the information in the originals that was cut from the second editions.”

Dean gives him a puzzled look.  
“How is all of that.. obvious? Why not read the original at the bunker. Then I wouldn’t have to be here.”  
“You asked if you could come with me, Dean.”  
“Right. But-”  
“Dean, I’ve already got the information from two books. You can walk home if you really feel that bored.”  
“Wait, you’re telling me it’s been two hours and you’ve only got the info from two books? That’s it?”  
“It’s not “that’s it?”, Dean. These books all have around 300,000 words in them.. and the computer is pretty slow too.”  
Dean has stopped paying attention. He looks suspiciously over at the bookshelves.

…………………………………………………………………………

“Honestly, I wouldn’t recommend it,” Laura says with a shrug.  
“Recommend what?”  
“Anything. Anything to do with them,” she lowers her voice, “They seem like the type you wouldn’t want to associate with, you know?”  
Huckleberry stares at a poster on the wall.  
“You shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.”

Laura sighs.  
“Alright then, but I’ve got to keep working. It was nice meeting you.”  
She turns to the book cart.  
“Wait!” he grabs her shoulder, “How should I approach them?”

“Like you would with anyone else I guess,” she leaves the aisle and turns to him one more time, “Don’t look now, but I think one of them’s staring over here.”  
She smiles sweetly, but in a sort of sarcastic way.  
“Byeee,” she says while she puts her headphones on and turns up her music, dancing down the shelves of books.

Huckleberry takes a deep breath and walks over to the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.  
> This fic is something I wrote on paper first and boy is it short. Yeah. Wow. Oh no.  
> Anyway, yes, it will get longer. Probably not any longer than 15K words. I’ll try to update as often as possible.  
> (1-2 times per week(?) so stay tuned)
> 
> Please leave any feedback you have in the comments! I really do appreciate it. :)


	2. Lebanon, Kansas - Bunker, Mall & On The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 1/2 hours before the boys head to the library. God is up to no good. Castiel is at the mall.
> 
> “I’m your Huckleberry.”

Sam and Dean both wake up at 7am.  
Sam rolls over and falls back asleep.  
Dean gets up.

Sam snores in him room while Dean makes breakfast for the two of them to eat. He dances around the kitchen as he flips the bacon and pancakes grilling on the stove.

Dean grabs a plate from one of the cupboards and arranges three pancakes and five pieces of bacon delicately into a smiling face with a moustache. He drenched the whole meal in maple syrup and carries it to Sam’s room.

“Sammy,” he says, putting the food down and smiling to himself, “Look what I made. It’s for you.”  
“Thanks, Dean. But you know I won’t eat it if it’s got any meat in it.”  
Dean gets a “hmm whoops totally forgot about that” look on his face and begins to eat the bacon.

Sam turns and looks at him, gesturing for him to leave. Dean gulps down the bacon in his mouth and grabs the rest.  
“You’re welcome, by the way,” he says as he leaves.  
Sam gives him a half-smile, half-grimace.

He gets up and puts on his flannel and jeans, then carries the uneaten pancakes to the kitchen. Dean is eating his own pancakes now.

“Hey Dean, I need to borrow the Impala.”  
“What for? You haven’t even eaten anything yet.”  
“I’m fine. Can I have the keys?”  
Dean grabs the keys from his pocket and holds them out. Sam reaches for them. He pulls the keys away.

“Ah-ah-ah, you’re not going anywhere unless you tell me where you’re going.”  
“The library, Dean. A super boring library you don’t care about.”  
“Who says I don’t care? I like to read.”  
“You just read Slaughterhouse Fire over and over. That doesn’t count.”

Dean rolls his eyes dramatically.  
“So, I’m coming. I don’t trust you with Baby on an empty stomach.”  
Sam rolls his eyes equally as dramatically and grabs a pancake.  
“Let’s go.”

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

Sam looks over at Dean from the passenger seat.  
“Any word from Cas?”  
“Uhh, no. Last I checked he’s still looking for a lead of God.”  
“Oh.”

A pedestrian suddenly walks out across the street.  
Dean jams on the brakes, then sticks his head out the window.  
“Hey! Watch it, buddy!”  
The person waves a dismissive apology without looking back at Dean.  
Dean mutters to himself about people not respecting the rules of the road before and starts the Impala up again.

…………………………………………………………………………

A lone figure moves through a small swarm of people on the sidewalk and onto the road. He reaches his destination and lets out an appreciative whistle.  
“What a NICE car this is.”

He smiles while facing a black, shiny, 1967 Chevy Impala.  
“Well, this has been fun but I’ve got much more pressing things to attend to so...” he snaps his fingers and the car begins to smoke and turn to ash.  
He watches as it burns away into ash, still smiling.  
Chuck wades through the ashes and reaches his hand down into the pile.  
A charred hand meets his, and Chuck pulls the person out, then disappears.

A teenage boy in dark clothes raises his head and looks around to see people staring at him.  
He walks onto the sidewalk away from the ashes, with a sudden purpose in mind.

…………………………………………………………………………


End file.
